A Night You'll Never Forget
by AlexisAffectsYou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are headed to Jinenji's herb garden to gather some medicine. The night that ensues will be one that they will never forget. Oneshot.
A/N: This is my second oneshot based on Inuyasha! If you enjoy it, please leave reviews and let me know! There is more where this came from! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were travelling to Jinenji's village on a quest for herbs. While on the way, the young miko and her half-demon friend kept up an effortless conversation for a while, before they began to annoy each other, as usual. The topic of conversation? Koga's crush on Kagome.

"Koga is harmless. He may say that he loves me, but I believe I have made it pretty clear that the feeling isn't mutual." Kagome said in defense of herself.

"Oh, please. You always pick his side whenever we come face to face. You are never as defensive of me as you are of him," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Is that what you think? I only pick his side when I believe he's right. Just like I defend you as long as you are in the right. Although, most of the time that isn't the case," Kagome retorted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

The walk was not a great distance, but by the time that they neared the village, they had managed to bicker themselves into a tense silence. Kagome was the first to break it.

"I hope Jinenji has been doing well. It was really nice the way that you let him take the credit for saving the village so that the other villagers would respect him more." Although Inuyasha could be annoying, Kagome noticed the little things he did that showed how much he really cared about people and found them quite endearing. Inuyasha's face became tinged with red as he became mildly embarrassed at Kagome's compliment, but scoffed at the comment.

"I wasn't doing him any favors. I was busy fighting the other demons and he happened to save you by defeating the big one," Inuyasha said. "If I hadn't been so tied up, then I would have saved you."

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's weak attempt at hiding his soft side. "And you're sticking to that, are you?" Inuyasha nodded firmly. "Alright, if that's what you insist."

Although the two argued pretty consistently (or rather, most of the time), they usually managed to laugh it off in the end, which is really what made them such a great pair. By this point, the two had entered into the village of Jinenji, where they would be able to pick some herbs to use in their future adventures. Whenever they approached the herb garden, they saw Jinenji working several yards away.

"Jinenji!" Kagome called out, waving excitedly. At the mention of his name, Jinenji looked up, timid at first, but quickly became excited at the sight of his friend. The giant half-demon stood, and lumbered towards Kagome and Inuyasha to greet them.

"Hello, my friends," said the gentle beast before them.

"Hi! Inuyasha and I have come to see if we may borrow some herbs from your garden." At this, Jinenji nodded slightly and grunted, indicating his agreement. "Thanks, Jinenji! How have things been around here since our last visit? Your new home is beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thank you," Jinenji replied, blushing slightly at Kagome's attention. "Mother and I like it very much. It is very…peaceful."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Kagome was filled with genuine happiness that Jinenji was more content than he had been when they had first met.

"Yeah, yeah. Glad to hear it, kid. Can we get on with this?" Inuyasha interrupted. He pushed passed Kagome and Jinenji and proceeded towards the herb garden.

"You'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He…. well, you know how he is." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Jinenji nodded and they followed Inuyasha. The three of them gathered herbs for some time before Jinenji's mother walked out of the hut and greeted them. She invited them to stay for dinner, insisting that they rest before continuing back home. Kagome readily agreed, and after some persuasion on her part, Inuyasha hesitantly agreed as well.

After supper, Jinenji's mom left the hut to go gather some things from the village, and the trio sat in Jinenji's home catching up, although Jinenji did not say much. For Kagome, this was a much needed break from the constant rambling of Inuyasha and Koga. Neither of them ever stopped talking, or so it seemed. As the evening wore on, Kagome became increasingly impressed with Inuyasha's behavior with Jinenji. Instead of being his normal, arrogant self, he actually tried boosting Jinenji's confidence by giving him tips on how to make the people respect him more and even how to get a woman. Although all of them were well aware that Jinenji would never be forward enough to act on any of Inuyasha's advice, it was still an adorable display to Kagome, who rarely got the chance to see the softer side of Inuyasha.

Everything was going very well, and very normal, considering the situation. A girl from a time far in the future sitting around a fire with two half-demons, both completely different. Kagome pondered on how miraculous it was. Inuyasha interrupted her inner thoughts as he brought her back into the conversation.

"Take this example. If I were to kiss Kagome, without invitation, she would probably 'sit' me to the other side of the planet. However, if I happened to catch her in a _vulnerable_ moment, like after I rescue her from a crazy flea-ridden demon who kidnapped her, then I would have a damsel-in-distress, and she might just let me have a chance at her." Kagome scoffed at Inuyasha. She, of course, knew that this 'flea-ridden' demon he referred to was Koga. She was also offended that Inuyasha actually compared her to a 'damsel in distress.' She was far from it, in her opinion.

Jinenji was connecting thoughts in his mind, and after Inuyasha's example, all he could think of was how _he_ had saved Kagome from a massive demon, and if that meant he might be able to kiss her. Ever since he had met Kagome, he had been attracted to her and enjoyed her company. She was the first one to treat him normally, and not like a half-breed or a monstrosity. Not realizing that Kagome had tuned back in to their conversation, Jinenji decided to ask Inuyasha.

"I…I saved Kagome…Could I—" Inuyasha quickly realized where Jinenji's thoughts were leading, and cut him off.

"I think that a woman has to be attracted to you before you can do that, Jinenji. But I guess you are on the right path." Jinenji felt embarrassed and sad to hear this, although he tried not to show it.

At this point, Kagome felt the need to interject. "Now why don't both of you just hold on one minute. First of all, Inuyasha, what would make you think that I would ever let you kiss me because you _saved_ me, like you are some grand hero or something? I would never stoop so low! Second of all, who is to say that Jinenji could not get a woman like me? I would certainly kiss him before I kissed you, you arrogant dog!"

"Oh yeah, then why don't you? You want to talk so big, show us what you're made of, Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted. He, of course, never believed that Kagome would follow through with any such thing.

"I would never kiss anyone without their permission, Inuyasha. Something you would not understand, apparently." Kagome replied. Jinenji had been watching the back and forth between them with his gigantic blue eyes open wide.

"I…would not object, Kagome," Jinenji shyly stated. Kagome was at first confused, then stared at the two of them, not sure what to say.

"See? He wouldn't object, Kagome. If you would really rather kiss Jinenji, then do it already." Inuyasha taunted.

Kagome, never one to back down from a challenge, steeled herself and looked at Jinenji. He was staring at her uncertainly, but he was obviously excited at the idea of kissing her. She had made up her mind; she scooted closer to Jinenji, shot Inuyasha a defiant look, and planted her lips against his.

It was obvious to Kagome that Jinenji had never shared a kiss with a woman before. His long face made the motion awkward and clumsy, as he engulfed Kagome's mouth with his own. Jinenji began to push his tongue into her mouth—no, that's not right. It was more like he was licking her lips with a very long, and very wet tongue. His inner horse yokai was coming out in a very obvious manner. Jinenji gently but firmly put his arms around Kagome, preventing her from pulling away from him. Kagome opened her eyes, and noticed that throughout their kiss, Jinenji had never shut his. She was slightly weirded out by this, and started trying to pull away. Up until this point, Inuyasha had sat, shell-shocked. However, when he noticed her struggling, he interjected.

"Alright, that's enough. You proved me wrong. I hope you're happy." At this, Jinenji released Kagome and she noticed that Inuyasha was pouting. Kagome liked Inuyasha, and had really wanted him to kiss her, not Jinenji, but she wanted to make a point. Now, however, she felt bad for him. Jinenji's kiss was the first that she had experienced in a long time, and although the kiss was at best mediocre, it left her thirsting for more.

The now aroused miko sidled up next to Inuyasha, and suggestively asked, "Are you jealous now, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha refused to look at her and responded with a bratty 'humph' sound. Taking this as a yes, Kagome placed her index finger under Inuyasha's chin and pulled his face toward her own. He resisted at first but she persisted until he gave in to her touch. She stopped within an inch from his tempting lips and looked up at him through her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. Inuyasha stared back at her, looking dazed.

Whenever Kagome pressed her lips against Inuyasha's, she felt sparks and her arousal increased exponentially. She had yearned to feel Inuyasha's lips on her own for so long, and finally getting what she wanted in this dirty way was gratifying. Kagome lifted herself until she was straddling Inuyasha's lap, pressing her now wet pussy against the dick that was growing hard beneath his pants. The fact that Jinenji sat only two feet away, watching this, turned them both on even more. Kagome removed her top with a mischievous glance at Inuyasha and allowed him to burrow his face between her breasts and nip playfully at her sensitive skin.

In the midst of their intense moment, Kagome heard Jinenji stand up, and looked up at him and smiled flirtatiously. She did not want him to feel left out, and felt bad that she had used him to get a rise out of Inuyasha, so she motioned for him to come closer. As he did, she noticed the massive bulge growing beneath his kimono. She tentatively reached up and began stroking him through the thin material. _Oh my, it's so large. Inuyasha's doesn't even feel that big._

As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha looked up and when he noticed the attention that Jinenji was receiving growled low in his throat and claimed her mouth again, pulling her free hand down until it was on his own rock hard cock. He groaned, and the three of them were filling the room with sounds of pleasure.

Kagome stood and teasingly removed her skirt and panties, shimmying them over her hips and down to the floor. She encouraged them both to do the same by untying Jinenji's kimono and the cords of Inuyasha's jacket and pants. Once they were all naked, Kagome got onto her knees and looked at the two massive phalluses in front of her. Inuyasha proudly displayed a dick that was at least 9 inches long, and very thick. She wanted to feel it inside of her, stretching her walls with a feeling of pure ecstasy. She took it in her hand, and began jacking him off as she looked to Jinenji. She had been right about his dick; it was huge. It was at minimum 12 inches, and even fully hard it weighed down because it was so heavy. Whenever she touched it, it began jerking beneath her palm, as if it was moving of its own accord. However, whenever she looked up into Jinenji's horse-like face, she wondered if he was controlling it.

"Are you…doing that?" She asked him out of curiosity. His cock stopped moving, and he looked down at her before replying.

"I'm sorry…does it bother you?" Kagome smirked and shook her head, grabbing his dick and jerking it to show him that she was rather turned on by the thought. She next wrapped her lips around Inuyasha's dick, and began pushing it down her throat as far as she could. Hearing his groans of pleasure, she felt triumphant and began gently rubbing his large balls until she felt satisfied with her work. She then turned to Jinenji, and although she knew she would not be able to fit much of his massive dick into her mouth, she did her best. She wrapped her lips around his dick and first noticed the pungent taste of it; his pre-cum was extremely salty, even more salty than the fries at WacDnald's. It was a strong flavor but instead of being repulsed, Kagome was so aroused that she enjoyed it immensely. While she had her lips wrapped around Jinenji's massive cock, she suddenly felt Inuyasha's tongue on her soaking wet pussy. He lapped at her juices like a dog drinks water, and slowly pushed one of his fingers in and out of her tight hole.

Kagome could not take it anymore; she pleaded with both of them to fuck her. Inuyasha stood behind her and happily obliged. He gently pushed her down onto her hands and knees, and put the tip of his dick at her small entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, making both of them moan in pleasure. Her tight walls clamped around his huge shaft, and the feeling was blissful. Jinenji knelt before her and she continued to suck his dick for several minutes while being passionately fucked by Inuyasha. Inuyasha made eye contact with Jinenji and pulled out of Kagome's delicious vagina.

He wanted them both to be inside of Kagome at the same time, so he gently pressed one finger at the entrance of Kagome's asshole. She squeaked in surprise, and he paused to wait for her consent. Whenever she gave it, he lubricated her anus with some of her pussy juices and slowly pushed in one finger. At first, she whimpered but encouraged him to continue. Eventually, he was able to get three of his fingers in at once and then decided to try his dick. He entered slowly; her asshole was even tighter than her pussy and although it felt exquisite to him, he did not want to push too quickly so he would not hurt her. Whenever Kagome was fully adjusted to his dick in her ass, he began moving in and out of it slowly, increasing speed with each thrust. They were soon both crying out in ecstasy.

With both of her holes stretched slightly, Kagome was ready to take both huge dicks at once. Jinenji laid down on a cot and Kagome mounted him. She slowly slid down onto his massive dick, although she was only able to take about 10 inches of it. At the loss of his virginity, Jinenji grunted at the new sensation. He had never before experienced a tight warm pussy clamping tightly around his massive cock, but he had not imagined it could be this amazing. After her pussy had adjusted to Jinenji's massive size, Inuyasha began pushing his dick into her asshole once again from behind her. Whenever they were both sheathed deeply inside Kagome's body, she was calling out both of their names as they began alternately thrusting in and out.

As Kagome's body began reaching its climax, her body began tensing, squeezing both massive cocks within her. The two men could not contain themselves much longer either; they began thrusting harder and faster. When Kagome felt Inuyasha's and Jinenji's cum shoot into her body, she herself came uncontrollably. She began screaming out, "Sagoi, sagoi, sagoi," repeatedly until the waves of her orgasm subsided. Whenever her two male companions pulled themselves out of her body, she felt suddenly empty, yet content. The three of them laid next to one another on the floor and said nothing as they drifted off to sleep. Kagome kept her thoughts to herself, but on the inside she knew she would never experience sex like that again.


End file.
